Drops of Passion
by TintinLover
Summary: Captain Haddock gets sick from hanging on rain. Tintin cares of him and when he gets better Haddock will recompense his young lover... SLASH
1. Chapter 1

"We should have brought umbrellas, Archie."

Tintin looked up at the grey sky. The wind whipped their clothes and hair.

"Don´t worry _mon chér_. Yesterday was like that and it didn´t rain."

"Weather is unpredictable, you know."

"Blistering Barnacles! Don´t tell me my little adventurer is fearing a little bit of rain!" Haddock petted the young man´s hair.

Tintin laughed.

"I just don´t want us to catch a cold."

They approached a restaurant.

"We can give a rest to old good Nestor and eat a warm meal here. What do you think, _mon chér_?."

"Sounds good."

They were the first costumers in the establishment and chose a table in the corner. They ordered the meals. When the waitress walked away Haddock captured Tintin´s lips in a kiss.

Tintin was caught by surprise. He broke the kiss.

"A…Archie! We´re in a restaurant!" he whispered.

"Sshh just relax, nobody´s here."

Haddock caressed the pink soft cheek with his large and calloused hand, kissing him softly. The youth moaned and closed his eyes, feeling the rough beard tickle his lip. The anxiety of someone seeing them was replaced by pleasure and adrenaline. In fact, that was what really made the situation so exciting…

They broke the kiss, a shade of pink colouring Tintin´s cheeks. No matter how many times they kissed, he always felt flustered. The Captain rested his forehead against Tintin´s and grabbed one hand.

"Damn, lad, we didn´t kiss since we left Moulinsart." he whispered.

The youth smiled and kissed him.

"Oh…now you want it".

"I´m in need just like you." Tintin grinned.

Haddock approached more his face to Tintin´s, his hand sliding down to his neck.

"Thundering Typhoons Tintin…just wait until we´re back home. Then I´ll take better care of you."

"Hum…gentlemen?"

The waitress was next to their table, with the orders. Though they aren´t kissing that time, the girl was no fool. Her face was flustered.

"Oh, here is the food." They let her put the trays and the wine on the table.

"I wish you a good dinner, gentlemen."

They thanked her, smiling mischievously to each other when she walked away, and began to eat.

The night has fallen and the restaurant soon began to fill with more costumers.

"Look, I was right"

Tintin pointed. Rain drops knocked on the window.


	2. Chapter 2

Haddock looked at the window and shrugged.

"I felt the rain upon me many times when I was at the helm. And we still had to face the raging sea. It never scared me."

The older man sipped from his glass.

"Did I say you yet that I liked to play in the mud when I was a kid?"

Tintin smiled softly and squeezed his hand. The Captain smiled back.

"I was too quiet for a kid. But I didn´t have the freedom you had, Archie."

"_Je sais, mon amouri_"

They finished the meal and asked for the bill.

"We´re luck. The rain stopped."

They headed for the exit, under the waitress embarrassed gaze.

The streets were desert due to the lateness. The couple had walked for a few minutes when they felt some drops falling. Moments later it fell with strength.

"Oh no! Just now when we´re far away from home! And…crumbs! I´ve forgot my coat in the restaurant!"

The young man felt something over his shoulders.

"What? Archie!"

"Here,_mon chér_."

"But…this is your coat!"

"I know, Tintin. I don´t want you to get wet."

"Are you mad? Don´t you see how it´s raining? You´ll catch a pneumonia! You…"

Rough lips crushed to his, warm and furious. Tintin moaned in the kiss, his hand reaching for his lover wet face. The furious rain fell upon them. They broke the kiss, blue eyes gazing at him with love.

"Damn, imon amour/i. It doesn´t matter to me, as long as you´re safe."

"Archie…thank you."

He pulled the taller man for another kiss.

"You´re shivering, Archie. And you´re completely soaked.

In fact, Haddock´s dark hair was completely wet, dripping water and his clothes were all soaked.

"Blistering Barnacles, will I have to silent you again…?" the captain made an amused smile.

Tintin laughed.

"I understand, but please hurry up!"

It took almost thirty minutes for them to arrive at Moulinsart. Milou didn´t greet them – the dog should be asleep somewhere.

"Take off those clothes quickly! You need a hot bath!"

"Only if you join me" The Captain grinned. "Blistering Barn…_A…a…achooo!_"

"See? I told you!

"It´s just a little cold, lad. The bath will warm me…_aachooo_!"

"What are you waiting for? Take off those clothes now! Oh come on!"

Tintin pushed him towards their bedroom.

"I´ll prepare the bath while you undress."

"I want to see you naked as well." Haddock grinned and gave him a little slap in the ass.

The boy made a mischievous smile.

"What if I refuse?"

"Then I´ll slap your pretty ass until you give up." The older man pulled Tintin to him and squeezed his buttocks. The youth felt the Captain arousal against him. Suddenly Haddock pushed him away.

"A-a-achooo!"

Tintin caressed his face.

"I´ll call you when I finish."

The boy filled the tub with the hot water while striped off his clothes. Smiling, he entered the tub and left the hot water drain over him.

"You can come now, _mon amour_" he called.


	3. Chapter 3

Tintin sighed contently, leaning more to the hairy body of his lover. He felt nice, after a hot bath, wrapped in Haddock´s arms, under warm blankets. It was comfortable, being like that and hearing the rain that fell with strength outside.

With tired eyes, he looked at the Captain. The older man slept peacefully, though his respiration seemed a little heavy. The young man hoped the bath had helped to warm him.

Sighing, the boy fell asleep.

* * *

><p>He didn´t know what had awakened him. Maybe it was the thunderstorm who echoed by the house. The rain fell now with violence. The darkness surrounded him and the room seemed too silent…<p>

Tintin reached his arm, feeling only the sheet.

Where was the Captain?

He pushed the button of the bedside lamp but it didn´t work.

"Crumbs! A blackout."

Yawning, he got out of the bed and searched for his dressing gown. Then he headed carefully towards the door. The corridor was almost completely dark and he walked carefully until feeling the first step of the stairs that led to the floor below. The rain pounded on the windows and he could see the trees stir up due the strong wind.

A thundering sounded again and a lightning lit up the hall briefly.

"Great Snakes, what a storm!"

Darkness again.

Tintin noticed a weak light coming from the left. When he reached the last step, he approached it and saw the light came from the bathroom. Then he heard a cough.

The boy frowned. Why didn´t Archie use the bathroom of their room?

"Archie"?

He approached the door and saw the Captain searching in the small cabinet, a big dressing gown covering his large shoulders. A lantern rested on the lid of the toilet, projecting his weak light in the room.

"Archie? What are you…"

Haddock turned to the boy, who was shocked at his lover´s appearance. The Captain´s eyes were almost closed and had a feverish glow, not to mention the dark circles under them. His cheeks had a shade of pink and he sniffed.

"Aye, lad. My head is killing me. I searched for some pills. We have none in our room´s bathroom.

He coughed, feeling the back of Tintin´s hand on his forehead. He pulled away from him.

"It´s just a cold, Tintin. Don´t worry."

"Archie? You´re burning up and you´re asking me to "not worry"? You´re shivering! You should have called me instead of coming here by yourself!"

"You were sleeping so well, lad. I didn´t want to wake you up..."

Tintin felt tears come to his eyes.

"You should have to!"

The boy fought the tears back and took a deep breath.

"Come on, come back to bed." Tintin wrapped an arm around Haddock´s waist. The older man put an arm over his shoulders.

The couple went upstairs to the bedroom, Tintin holding the lantern, since the blackout persisted. The boy helped dressing the Captain in a pair of soft pajamas and snuggled him under the covers, putting one more blanket and another pillow under his head.

"Blistering Barnacles, no need to exaggerate." Haddock tried to laugh and coughed. Tintin kissed him softly.

"No, Tintin. I can pass you the cold."

"Do you think I care about this,_mon amour_"?

Tintin kissed him again.

"Do you want a tea or something hot"?

"No need to bother, lad. I…"

"No sense. A sick man is but a child and so I´ll treat you. So, do you mind...?"

The Captain smiled weakly.

"A hot tea will be fine, then. My throat is very sore."

The boy left the room towards the kitchen, lamp in hand. The damned light hadn´t returned yet.

While the water boiled, the tears came back to his eyes and that time he let them flow. If Haddock was that sick it was his entire fault. It was him who had forgotten the damned coat in the restaurant. The Captain could look like a hard man sometimes but in fact he was a good man and of course he ihad/i to give him his coat!

He came back to the room, with the tea and fresh towels. Haddock coughed up.

"_Merci_, Tintin".

The older man looked up at him intensely, after accepting the tea.

"Tintin…were you crying?"

"What? No…no. Why did you think that?"

"You´re a bad liar,_mon chér_.

Despite the weak light, Haddock had noticed the puffy eyes and the wet lashes.

"Come here, my boy."

The Captain opened his arms. Tintin approached and gave the man a hug and kissed his neck.

"I´m so sorry…" the young man sniffled. "You shouldn´t have give me your coat. Now you´re ill."

"Aye lad. That´s not your fault. I never thought the rain could put me in such state. This was the first time, believe me." Haddock pulled him apart a little and caressed his wet cheek.

"Even if I knew the consequences, I´ll do exactly the same way. I´d rather be sick than see you like I am now."

Tintin,´s eyes watered more with that words.

"Archie…"

"Now please stop crying _mon amou_r".

Burning lips opened softly his, a gentle hand cupping the back of his head, the other resting in his cheek. Tintin sighed, leaning in the kiss.

Suddenly the Captain pulled him apart and began to cough.

"Sorry, lad…_cough_!"

Tintin took the tea cup and approached it to Haddock´s lips. The older man grabbed the cup with a shaking hand and began to drink.

"Here, took these" The boy gave him the pills, which the Captain swallowed with the rest of the tea.

The older man sighed and sank back into the pillows.

"Thank you, lad."

Tintin placed a wet towel on Haddock´s forehead. He stroked the dark hair and gave a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Rest well, _mon chér"_.

The Captain smiled and stroked the youth´s cheek.

Tintin approached his side of the bed and undressed his dressing gown and got in bed. Haddock faced him with an amused smile.

"It´s not fair, Tintin. Here you are completely naked while I´m too ill to touch you properly."

The boy laughed.

"Good the cold didn´t spoiled your humor."

He approached his Captain and stroked his chest.

"_Bonne nuit_."

Outside, the rain still fell.

* * *

><p>"A sick man is but a child and so I´ll treat you." A Watson´s quote from the <em>Dying Detective<em>. ;)


End file.
